Fireball vs. TCT: Clash of Worlds
Fireball vs. TCT: Clash of Worlds is an game coming out by both Fireball Studios and TCT Studios and is the first installment of the Fireball vs. TCT series. It is scheduled for a PS4 and Xbox One Release. Gameplay The Gameplay acts very similar to Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Ultimate where it will feature three-vs-three battles. The mechanic has the X-factor from the said game as well. The game consists the same gameplay movement in Marvel vs. Capcom 3. One feature that is added in is called Assist Finisher which must be powered by 3 bars up in order to perform this mechanic. Characters also will have 3 buttons for their main attacks in each of their gameplay. Assist feature is added in as well making it a useful tool to interrupt combos. Arcade Mode The Arcade mode is featured in as the player will be directly taken to the final boss of the game (Which is The Demolisher from Super Baxter). After all rounds are complete. Roster Playable Fireball Studios *Baxter *Baxter Ewers *Trinity Ewers *Parker Mayson *Nicolas *Red Noir** *Fight Girl TCT Studios *Artix Figg *Christian Rice *Princess Oppai of Breastom de VII *Megane "Goggles" Bando *Baxter Monroe *Green Man** *Yandere Character Gallery Fireball Studios Baxter Baxter Ewers Trinity Ewers Parker Mayson Nicolas Red Noir Fight Girl TCT Studios Artix Figg Christian Rice Princess Oppai Goggles Bando Baxter Monroe Green Man Yandere Stages Fireball Studios *Siderville TCT Studios *Virgena Prime Modes *'Story' *'Arcade' *'Versus' *'Training' *'Online' *'Extras' *'Options' Character Rivalries *'Baxter and Artix': Both Baxter and Artix Figg are seen as rivals being the big stars and the big mascots of their companies. One is a Video Game Company (Fireball) and One is a Novel Company (TCT). Both are the titular main protagonist that have saved each others worlds from mystical villains. They both have a main source of power in them (Baxter with Fire and Artix is Sacred Energy). They both have a love interest to their side as Baxter shows some love towards Denise and Artix showing his love towards Chera. They both were trained under their parents to become stronger and heroic. Baxter is also the most popular Fireball Studios character and being Fireball's main mascot, while Artix is popular around the Light Novels and is the mascot of TCT Studios. *'Baxter Ewers and Christian Rice': Both Baxter Ewers and Christian Rice can be seen heavily as rivals. They both are powerful fighters who fight in a martial arts type of style. Both also like to get it on with ladies as shown in their series. Both are very autistic and shows free will in them. Christian can be seen taking down powerful foes that are stronger than him, while Baxter can be seen showing fighting other beings from different dimmensions and universes, in this case Baxter could take down Christian easily. *'Trinity Ewers and Princess Oppai of Breastom de VIII': Both Trinity Ewers and Princess Oppai of Breastom de VIII can be seen as rivals in several similarities. Both are seen to have some Flighty, abrupt, and snappy attitudes. Trinity is seen to be smart and knows everything about her time travels while Princess Oppai is a Princess and a member of the Pioneers group. Both are seen to have some sort of fighting style that is uncommon for someone else to figure out. *'Parker Mayson and Megane Goggles Bando': Both Parker Mayson and Megane "Goggles" Bando are seen as rivals due to their nature being out in a place they came from. Parker was raised on a farm until his parents were killed by a fire caused by Chris, while Goggles was born around a city. They both protect their homelands from enemies as well. *'Nicolas and Baxter Monroe': Both Nicolas and Baxter Monroe are seen as rivals because of being the best friend of the main character. They also have starred in their own spin-offs series. *'Red Noir and Green Man': Both Red Noir and Green Man are both advocates for their respective causes. Red Noir seeks in finding Hawkmoth and defeat all Akumatized villains from destroying paris and Green Man who protects his home state from villains in destroying the planet. Also, they are side characters in the main series who got their own spin-offs. *'Fight Girl and Yandere': Both Fight Girl and Yandere are both of thier companies big hitting female characters. Yandere is a character who acts like a Anti-Villain, only caring for one person and kill the rest while Fight Girl is the female protagonist from the said series and was bullied before becomming a MMA and Boxer. It could be easily seen Fight Girl can take on Yandere in a battle. See Also *Fireball vs. TCT: Clash of Worlds Special Conversations Trivia *Red Noir and Green Man are co-owned seperately (Red Noir with Zagtoons and Fireball Studios and Green Man with Marvel Comics and TCT Studios).